Maria's Fountain Of Youth Adventure
by andrew.matlack
Summary: When it comes to be a mariachi singer, being platiga lagisugra, and once been married to the white pandera, Maria can do it all but looking for the fountain of youth, and Manny and Frieda are going to do the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first ever fanfiction story of _El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera,_ and just because I seen some episodes back when this show was on the Nickelodeon, that doesn't mean that I should be making this now, so please enjoy the story.

One day at the school library, Maria Rivera was working as was sorting books.  
It was after school and then Manny Rivera and his best friend Frieda who came in.

"Hey Mrs. Rivera, find anything interesting lately?" she asked.

"Oh nothing important, it's just that it's been 3 months since the city's been crime free." Said Maria. "But you got to admit, Manny's doing a good job as El Tigre."

"Aw, thanks mom." happily said Manny.

As Maria looked into the books, she knew that something that could be more simple as she thought that she was figuring it out.

"Wow Manny, 3,000 crimes in 3 months! I never seen you so pump up."

"And yet, I never get to enjoy in my life."

"I Know and my dad's rewarding for all of my hard work."

"Oh, so your dad's going to reward you for all your hard work, huh?" Maria asked. "Well then, I guess that I was hoping of where that you guys are going then."

"Mom, please! I stopped 3,000 crimes and more importantly, I must to be how you say super powerful."

"Well OK, but if he's taking you anywhere, I Guess that i should be staying in the library here."

"Gee Man, your Mom sure is busy Librarian." replied Frieda.

As Maria hides under the table, she can hear what Manny and Frieda are talking about.  
"Can you believe that Chakal?" He asked.

"I Know, we need to come up with that project." Frieda said.

"Maybe if we don't had to come up with the project, we're going into military school." said Frieda, as she and Manny shudders.

As they know about it, they knew that they had to find of what they had to study.

"I think I found it Frieda!" Said Manny. "I found the answer!" As he pulled Frieda into the picture. "The fountain of youth!"

"The fountain of youth?" Maria whispered.

"Yeah, maybe if we could be using that as our project, maybe we could be getting a A Plus for sure!"

"Really Manny?" Frieda asked. "Oh all right!" But as Manny give that kiss, Manny protested "Frieda, we're in the library."

"Oh right sorry."

So Maria heard about the fountain, so she had decided to search for it.

And so it was that Maria was searching for the fountain of youth as she gets to search as she would know that she could be searching for.  
She looked into the retirement home for super heroes, but it wasn't there.

She looked into the school but no fountain there either, and of course, she looked into the fountain into the sewers, but it wasn't there.

Maria tried to be looking for the fountain and she doesn't know where it is.

She's about to give up, when she found the fountain.

"Wow, the fountain of youth!" She happily said.

As She noticed that it as a hot day.

"If I had to take this fountain now, I would surprised Manny now, I think that he and Freida won't get to recognize me."

Please comments and tell me of what might happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:This is my second chapter of my first ever "El Tigre" fanfiction and I expected of Maria's about to be doing something to that fountain.

Now that Maria had saw the fountain, she knew that she was looking at it as she experienced as she could be her lucky day as she noticed that there is a person who's guarding the fountain.

"Who are you?" Asked Maria.

"I am Ponce De Leon, and I am responsible for guarding the fountain of youth." he said.

"But it's impossible, you're supposed to be searching for the fountain." said Maria.

"But I already have, and may I say that it could be that seriously to be looking it for they may say." as he hops down. "I would be seriously that happen to make it as they should be more respiring."

Just as she giggled, she felt that she could be that this would be interesting for him.

Meanwhile...It seems that Maria isn't the only who heard about the fountain, it seems that her ex-husband Rodolfo was going to be hearing it too.

"Wow, the fountain of youth," he exclaimed. "That's so cool, I can't wait to be young again!"

He seems to be excited as he over heard that he knew that the fountain that could possibly make people younger.

"Just think, If I could take the fountain, I could be young again!"

As he gets to the fountain, he seem that he was going to check it out. "Wow, just think, I could be younger and get to be a stronger superhero!"

As he gets to use it, he noticed that he fill up his canteen as he noticed that he was going to take it home.

"Now, as we all get to noticed, I think that we could be that surely that we might to use it as they use it to make people younger and livelier." as he took Maria to his home cabin.

As they got in, Manny and Frieda had to go searching for the fountain as they could be possibly as they should be noticing it.

"Dude, are you sure that we could find it?" asked Frieda. "This ponce dude has been looking for it as they had to be ensuring it."

"Trust me, if we find the fountain, we'll get back at Chakal for using us." said Manny.

"Ooh, maybe we'll turn him into a kid and see what's see missing." said Frieda.

"Or maybe that we'll turn him into a baby and we'll get to run the school!" said Manny. "Now you're talking!" as they laughed, they saw that they're going to be that an elderly old woman who she seems to be lost in the woods.

"Dude, that old lady is lost." said Frieda.

"Maybe that we should be helping her." Said Manny. "I don't know dude, I don't think that we should be helping strangers."

"What do you expect? I'm..." as Manny spins his belt buckle, and roars as he turns into "El Tigre!" as Frieda got convinced. "Okay dude, you got me."

As they get to the old lady, they seem to be that to be helping her. "Madam, are you lost?" asked El Tigre. "Well, I was searching for my cabin when suddenly, I got lost, I don't know of where my cabin is, I've been searching for it for a day."

"A day?!" surprised the kids. "Well, maybe that we can help you with that." as they get to her cabin, she notice that she could be noticing that she could be using them for something that she'll have in mind.

Please make comments at the comment box and tell me of what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:As we left off, Manny and Frieda had to find an old woman who seems to be searching for her cabin as she noticed that she could be that she's been looking for the day and she seem to be lost, meanwhile Maria gets to meet the legendary Ponce De Leon as he gets to know about the fountain as she do. Let's read the chapter and find out of what's going to happen next.

As El Tigre and Frieda head the elderly woman as they had to be that finding the cabin. "There, the cabin that she as looking for."

"Oh goodie." said the elderly old woman. "Just what I needed, home sweet home." as they get to take her inside, they get to her to warm up just as she noticed that she was going to be that seriously as we get to the expiring as they get to open the fire.

As El Tigre reverted back into Manny, as he noticed that he was hoping in here. "My name is nelly, and I've here in the woods since my husband and I moved here."

"I'm Manny, and this is my good friend Frieda." Manny introduced Nelly to himself and Frieda.

"So, what brings you into the woods?" asked Nelly.

"We are searching for the fountain of youth so we could be getting an 'A' for a report." Frieda told her.

"Ah, the fountain of youth, I see that you're going to be that we could be that seriously mindful as they get to be that they're going to notice that they're going to be using it."

"You do know about the fountain?" asked Manny.

"Yes, and I believe that I was looking for it too when I was your age." Nelly said. "I wanted to be using it so I could be young again, and more importantly, there was a kid named Chester Johnathan, a healthy young man as he was searching for the same thing."

"Who's Chester Johnathan?" asked Manny. "He was a simple guy who knows about to be looking for the fountain of youth as they get to be that he was hoping that he can reverse the aging process as he gets to follow as they get to freely as they get to show as they get to find out as they get to slove the mystery, as they get to see that he was searching, he was missing for 35 years and no one has seen him ever seen again."

"Gee, that's too bad." said Frieda. "Yeah, did he pass away?" Asked Manny.

"No, he had to find a cave and lived in here."

"Oh." said Manny as he used his hand to reach his hand.

As they get to notice that they're going to notice as they had to learn more. "He was a young man and he simply had to noticed that he was 13 years old when he started searching for the fountain."

"13?" surprised Manny as he turn over to Frieda. "That's how old _we_ are!"

Meanwhile, Rodolfo had to run back home as he gets to see how much as he gets to use it. "At last, I can use it as I get to see that they're going to be feeling it just as they could be!"

Just as he was about to enjoy it, his Papi Jorge AKA Puma Loco as they get to see that he's going to be using it. "Ah, Rodolfo, how are you?" as he puts his canteen behind his back. "Oh, you know, just fighting crime and such." as he lied to him as he get to notice that he was going to notice that he was going be suspicious about.

"What you got there?" Jorge asked again. "Oh, nothing." as he noticed that he was going be that he was going to notice that he was going to freely to be that he tried to keep the canteen behind his back at he noticed about it.

"Oh, you saved me a drink, huh?" said Jorge. "Well then, I guess that I could be drinking it."

"Papi No!" as he gets to drink it, he noticed that he was going to finding it funny, as he felt that he was growing younger as he felt that he was simply had to felt that his back his getting better as he's growing younger as he his hair is turning black and he was going to be that building his health as he gets to notice as he gets to be that he was growing younger, 60s, 50s, and even he got to be down to 45 years old. "Why, I can't believe that I looked so younger." he said in his young manly voice.

"Papi?!" surprised Rodolfo. "Wow, I didn't know about this, what made this way?" asked Jorge as he looked into his mirror.

As he can't lie to his dad, he told him "It was the fountain of youth, I was the one who supposed to be taking it so I could be younger myself."

"Well, Thanks to you, I could get all of the ladies and whatnot," Jorge chuckled. "that is, if you can show me where this fountain is."

"Okay Papi." as they got to the samburro, they get to fly over to the fountain.

Back at Maria, Ponce was explaining that he was going to notice that the fountain itself that it could be that quite interesting as they get to notice that it could make people younger, and it does.

"You see Maria, I've been protecting this fountain years and for as far as we know, I had to let visitors to come and go as they get to be that they get use the fountain as they been warned not to be that they had to be young, look younger and livelier."

"Gee, that was very interesting," said Maria. "Now Mr. Leon-"

"Call me Ponce."

"Right, Right, Ponce, what happen to your men?" she asked.

As Ponce looked at the fountain, he said. "It's not Important right now."

As Maria gets to walk up to there, she notice that she was going to make sure that she look younger in her reflection as she looked the same as she sighs. "I don't know, it looks like an regular fountain to me."

"Is it?" asked Ponce. "Well, I suggest you get to try it out."

What will Maria do?

Find out next chapter and leave some comments.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Roldolo and his Papi had to be taken to the fountain of which that he seems that he gets to show of where he found the fountain.

"Here it is Papi, the fountain." as he gets to show that he was going to be that he was showing him the fountain up close.

"Wow, I can't believe that they're going to notice that they had to take forever to find the fountain." he said. "Maybe that we could be that we're going to sell it to the old folks home for baddies and they'll get to be young again."

"Now Papi, we're not going to do that, they're going to notice that they had to see that that they could be that they're going to find this, they're going to make sure that they don't have to go though the fountain every again." said Rodolfo. "We've got to make sure that they're going to they don't get greedy about it."

Just then, they saw Maria. "Oh Rodlolfo! This is a pleasant suprise."

"Maria!" he got surpised. "What are you doing here?" Asked Roldofo. "Well, I heard that Manny and Frieda are going to be that searching for the fountain of youth and now that I found it, I had to be learn about it by my newfound friend Ponce." Maria Explained.

As Rodolfo took a sigh of disappointed, he told her "I'm not going to lie Maria, I came here so I had to get myself younger so I can still be the White Pandera."

"Oh Roldoflo, you don't have to be younger then 40 so you can still be the White Pandera," Said Maria as she touched his shoulder. "Besides, I could be having that I was gonig to take a drink here."

As Maria get to the fountain, Rodolfo stops her. "Maria, wait!" "What is it Rodolfo?" asked Maria.

"It's too risky, maybe if you take a drink, you're going to be underage and more importantly, I think that you're going to be that simply had to notice that they're going to notice that they're going show that they're are a lot of other people who wants to take this fountain as well, and by other people, I meant besides us."

Maria frowns as she said. "Sure, there are other people here."

"I mean it Maria, there are other people who gets to be that wants to take that fountain!"

"Oh Come on Rodolfo, just a few gulps?" she asked.

"No, and I don't want you to." as Maria understood. "Okay, I understand, maybe that it was just crazy of me to drink from the fountain." as they get to Ponce's home, Manny and Frieda had found it.

"Whoa, the fountain!" said Frieda. "We've found it!"

"I guess that we can get that grade, wouldn't you think so Frieda?" asked Manny. "Maybe, just as soon I get to find a cabin first." as Frieda goes to her cabin, Manny said, "Oh well, I guess I could learn more without her yet." as he gets down the fountain, he looked into the fountain as he gets to notice about it.

What you think is going to happen next?

Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was that Manny had to make sure that he was going to knew that he was going take care of the fountain as he gets to experiment it as he noticed it as he was going to knew that he was simply had to show that he was going to building that he was going to make Frieda proud as he gets to be that he gets to use it on a test.

Just as he was going to make sure that he was going to know about it, he saw his dad and Grandpapi as he noticed them. _"Oh No, It's Dad and Grandapapi, what are they doing here?"_ he thought. _"They're here to take the credit from me, well I don't that's going to happen!"_ as he gets to rand to Frieda, his dad and Grandpapi had to make sure that they had to notice about the fountain.

"I Don't know Mijo, I don't think that she could trust us with the fountain." Said Papi.

"Well of course not, what do you think? Do you think that I could be that if she could get any younger, that means that I'll have to take care of her." as Manny gets to hear of what they're talking about, he notice that was going to notice that they're going to take the fountain.

"Rodolfo, I think that we could that once we get to the other side, we might get to notice that we're going to show that a very young White Pandera came really can come in a long way."

"Papi, I could be young again, and young again that I'll shall." as he gets to use a cup, he gets to fill up and he gets to be that they get to notice that he took a drink as he gets to be that simply had to feeling that as he was waiting for something for some quite time.

"Ahh, Refreshing." as he puts the cup down, Rodolfo waits.

"Anything yet?" asked Papi.

"I'm waiting for something," he said. "and yet I feel funny." as he felt funny has he was going to feel a little different as he was going to show that he was getting younger, as he was slowly getting younger as Manny saw it before his eyes as he was simply getting younger as he was exactly said "It's working, I'm getting younger!" as he was going to felt that he was getting younger, 39, 38, 37, 36, and he felt that he was simply had to feel a little younger as he continues.

35, 34, 33, 32, 31, and then he was 30 years old now, as his muscles got a little deflated. "Wow, I can't believe!" said Rodolfo. "I happen to be quite young as I remember."

As he gets to notice that Maria saw him as a handsome young man, she was surprised that she was going to make sure that Rodolfo can retire out of the superhero business, or so she thought.

Maria get to use Rodolfo's canteen, she had to make sure that she could be that useful as she gets to take it to Ponce.

Meanwhile, Manny and Frieda are making that they're going to make it as they had to studying it. "If my calculations are correct, it shows that they had to be that seriously to be reverse the aging process by making it as they had to notice that they're going to use it when they had to see it." as Manny looked into a microscope, he sees that all of the youth waves of the water as they seem to making the aging goes backwards.

"Any luck in there Frieda?" asked Manny.

"No, no, I don't think that I could be that seriously that we're not dealing with ordinary water here." said Frieda.

"Gee, if there are people who are going to be taking this fountain to be more that seriously more expected." as they had to make sure they had to survive as they would make it as they had to find out reasonable as they had to surely to make it more mysterious.

"I'm not sure Manny, I think that other people are going to be greedy and such and get their hands on that fountain of youth water so to speak."

But what they didn't know that somebody's going to be drinking that water, and that somebody is Maria.

Please make comments and tell me how much water Maria's going to make to make her younger.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we began, I would like to tell you all that I saw a lack of reviews at my last chapter, and more importantly, I think that we need to make this simple at the end of the last chapter, Maria's about take the fountain water so she can make herself younger, only the question is, how much younger? Let's find out.

As Maria gets to see that she was about to use it, she used Rodolfo's canteen as she gets to open up the lid and she smelled it. "Ooh, magical." as she gets to see that she was drinking as the canteen got really empty as she smacks her lips.

"Funny, I thought it was supposed to be making me younger." she said as she noticed that she was getting a shudder as she feel her body tingles.

As She gets to hyperventilate, as she as her head blown up and deflated and then her stomach explodes as she groan and mode as she body wobbles as she smiled as she got relaxed for a second as she know that she failed, or so she thought.

As she gets back to her cabin, she started to gradually as she had to grow younger as she goes down to 30, as she felt that she wasn't feeling right. "gee, that water sure is pure sweet, perhaps too sweet."

As she keep walking as she was getting as she had to feel that she goes down to 29, as she got back to the cabin, as she saw herself as she's already 2 years younger.

As they had to notice that she's getting younger some more.

At 25, she notice that her dress seem to get a little bigger, and when she's down to 21, she looked at her feet as she notice that she looked at she notice that she _has_ grown younger as she gets happily that she was simply had to got some of her youth back, she said "Boy, I can't wait that Manny and Frieda could see me now that I'm this young again!" as she gets ready for bed later that night.

"That's funny, my pajamas seem to be a little bigger," she said. "Oh well, that doesn't bother me." as she gets to sleep, she didn't notice that she was getting younger overnight while she's sleeping.

At midnight, she began to grow younger then 21.

at 2 in the morning, she goes down to 18, and then 3, she goes down to 16, and then at 3:30, she goes down to 15, and then at 5 in the morning, she goes down to a very certain age.

When dawn broke, Maria yawn as she notice that she happen to make it as he notices it. "What happen?" asked Maria in a teenage voice as she gasps and notice it.

As she got up to the bathroom mirror, she was now 13 years old, same age as Manny and Frieda. "Oh boy, I Guess that I've taken too much!" she said as she notice her 13-year-old reflection.

She saw that her 13-year-old body seem that her hair seem to be the same length as her body, her eyes have widen a bit, and she noticed that she looked into her young teenage hands covered by Pajamas.

"Oh well, I guess that being a teen again that counts." But does it really?

Find out next chapter and see if she can go younger then 13 or not.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Before we began I just wanted to tell you that I went Christmas Shopping with my sister Nicole to Charming Charlie's to get my Mom a purple scarf and a purse that simulate Cat's ears and I pay my sister exactly $24.00 as I'm done shopping for my her, so let's get going with the chapter here.

Manny and Frieda had to make sure that they had to the cave as they had to enter as they get to see that they could be knowing that it could be that simply had to understanding that it should it could be quite interesting as far as possible for a reason.

"Manny, we should be getting back to the cabin, I don't like it in this cave." Said Frieda.

"Oh come on Frieda, I guess that we could be finding something in here." Said Manny. "Besides, if we want to get a good grade, I think that we could be that it's going to be simply had to show Chakal who's boss." as there are some moaning.

"Frieda, stop moaning, I can't hear myself think." said Manny.

"Uh, that wasn't me Dude." as they heard moaning more as they came across the guy.

"Sir, are you okay?" Asked Manny as he and Frieda had to come up to the guy. "Manny, I think that was..." as the guy has gotten up and straighten his back as he turn out to be Chester Johnathan.

"Dude, you're Chester Jonathan from the lady's story." said Frieda.

"Ah, Guilty as charged." said Chester.

"What are you doing here?" asked Manny.

"Ah, that is very interesting story, I seem that I was going to find the fountain of youth when I was your age, and I was simply had to been search for it for exactly 35 years." explained Chester. "And that I'm 48, I could find a way I could be that I was going to take it and now that I seem that I was going to be young again."

"But dude, I don't get it," said Frieda. "If you were looking for the fountain, I get that I could be that it should be that it was going to show that it was going to insane that they think the fountain didn't think it exist, they all laugh at me and they think that I'm crazy!" as he breathing like crazy but calm himself down. "But I come back here every year to find it for the past 35 years."

"But you've gone missing in those 35 years ago." replied Frieda. "How could you be missing if you're already found?"

"Oh, it's real simple, my parents had given me a job to find it." Chester said. "As I already got to it, I was going to show that It was going to be that simply had as they get to notice that every time I fail, I come back again year after year after year after year over and over again."

"Dude, if you fail over and over again, then why did you just quit while you're ahead?" asked Frieda. "My parents wouldn't let me do that, my Mom use to tell me that I shall had to make it as they notice that they're going to learn that it could be that quite interesting as they had to notice that it should be that it be very interesting, yet I shall get a big check, a blue ribbon, a huge trophy and maybe even that it could be that the mayor came make me a hero."

"You're not making any sense!" said Manny. "We found the found the fountain first and it seems that we're going to use to do a perfect grade."

"Oh yeah, I think I found that found the fountain long before you two were even born and may I say that-" as he stopped as he noticed. "You two found the the fountain?"

"Yeah." they said together. "Oh no, no, no, no, I spend 35 years to be searching for the fountain." as he was setting the water gun as it was full of fountain as he gets to shown that he was going to be that simply had to taken care of them. "Here is the water gun!" as he points at them, he realized that it was going to turn it on as he was about to be shooting at them, as they scream. "Prepare to get younger!" as they ran out of the cave, they had to expire that they had to be chased by Chester as he was going to show that he was running as he was going to a rock as they fall in.

"Where did they go?" Chester asked as he was looking for them.

"Ah, those kids are nothing but trouble." as he gets to walk away.

"Phew, that was close." said Frieda.

"Too close," said Manny. "As that guy is around, I knew that he was going to blast us to Oblivion."

Please Comments and tell me of what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

It was that 13-year-old Maria was going to enjoy her youth when she sees Manny and Frieda as they get to be that they get to bump into each other.

"Excuse me, I think that we've been chased by a crazy fountain-obsessed-manic who's using a water gun, who's shooting us to oblivion!" said Manny to his newly youthen Mother. "Manny, don't you recognize me?" she asked. "I'm your mother!"

"Are you nuts?!" Manny said. "My mom was married to my dad until she leave him for a mariachi career!"

"Well Manny, if you doubt me, I Swear you'll be grounded for a week!" Said Maria.

"My goodness, you really _are_ Mrs. Rivera!" Surprised Frieda. "What the heck happen to you?"

"I have found the fountain and well, I heard that you and your friend talking about it and I had to find it first and I saw your father and Grandpapi and-"

"Hold on, Dad and Grandpapi are here?" asked Manny. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Same as us, only in different stories!" as they get to explain to each other, Chester had to chase them to the fountain and all of the sudden, they had to ran to there as they get to see of what was going on here."

"Face it, you seem to be that you're going to be wrung out your years out of your existence."

"Oh yeah? Well, come and make us years younger as you get though me first!" as Manny spins his buckle, he give out his Tigre roar and shots "EL TIGRE!"

"Well, it seems that you're going to be very sorry that you did that!" As Chester used his fountain of youth water gun as he gets to the fountain as he filled it with the water and he seems that he was going to be that going to show to be aiming at the three teenage victims of his.

As Rodolfo seem to see that, he saw his Manny, Frieda and Maria as they get to see of what was going on here. "What was going on here?!" as he notice that he gets to see that he was going to see Chester.

"Who are you?" Rodolfo demanded. "I am Chester Johnathan, the guy who's been searching for this fountain for years, and I promise my mom and dad I had to use the water as they get to see that they can stay young forever!"

As Roldoflo turn into the White Pandera, he said, "You want to make them younger, you'll have to go though me first!" as Manny and the other get to see how young that Rodolfo really is.

"Dad, you got younger!" Manny replied. "And Stronger!" Said Maria.

"Thanks I-" as he stopped, he saw Maria as the same age as Manny and Frieda now. "Maria, what happen to you?" He demanded.

"Well, I thought of what you said, but I had no choice to drink the fountain water anyway, I thought that I was growing younger as I get to turn 21, and by from this morning, I was 13 again!"

"But not as 13 again as I will be next!" as he gets to use a cup as he drinks it, he was simply feelin that he was glowing as he spins like a top as he stops that he was now 15 years younger as he was now 33 again.

"Okay White Pandera, let's fight!"

As they get to fight, they had to give them punches and kicks as they had to give them as they to go with them as Manny helps his dad as he gets to be that he was going to give them some fly as they had to flip over as they been thrown into the ground, Maria had to hyperventilate, as she haven't since she was an adult.

As they had to give out, they had to give out a kick, Chester had to noticed that he was going to make sure that he was going to caught himself at the cabin.

"STOP!" Shouted Chester. "One more step and you'll be younger in a inch!"

As they took a step each, Chester shouted "Now you done it!" as he gets to make too shot at them when Frieda had to grab the gun and as she was trying to pull them away from him!

As they get to fight over the gun, they had to pull as they get to fight over at the fountain as they stand on the ridge as they fall into the fountain together.

"FRIEDA!" as they ran over!

"I heard everything!" said Puma Loco as he came. "Now what seems to be the problem here?" asked Puma Loco. "Frieda and this Chester guy where fighting the fountain of youth gun and they fell in and-"

"Hold on, Grandpapi?" asked Manny. "What happen to you?"

"Your father have given me a drink and it made me younger." as he looked into Maria. "And I see that Maria had gone into the same age as you, huh?"

"Yeah, I Guess you've noticed." said Maria.

As Manny realized as they forgotten about Frieda as they got to the fountain, they been in the fountain for yoo long as Ponce De Leon gets to see what's going on here.

Please leave some comments and tell me what's going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Before we began, I would just like to say that this is the regular Chapter before I continue with my Christmas season so as we last left off, Chester and Frieda was fighting over the water gun, until they fall into the fountain as the get to splashed in there, this may contain Age regression though.

As every one get to feel that they come out the water, they're still fighting over the gun as the felt a little wobbly. "Oh boy, I feel funny." said Frieda. "Me too." agreed Chester as they get to get younger and smaller as their clothes become bigger and bagger as they get to grow into half their ages in their baggy clothes.

"Holy moly!" shouts the now 6-and-a-half Frieda Squadez. "I've been turn into a little girl!"

"And I've been turn into a little boy" Said now 6-and-a-half-old Chester, as they resumed to fight over the water gun as Chester pulls away. "Aha! I won!"

As Manny gets to his regressed friend. "Frieda! That water!" he shouts. "It turn you into a little girl again!"

"That's the way the fountain works Dude." said Frieda. "Yeah, I never get to find other best friends." as he noticed that he was going to make it as they get show it.

As Ponce De Leon gets to make it as they get show as they had to put Chester right next to the fountain. "I'm so sorry, I would never get to see this coming." said Ponce. "For far as I get to show about it, I think that he was simply had to show that we need to make it as they get to notice that they had to surely had to make it that his parents get to sent out to find the fountain."

"I'm sure that it'll might be get to be that surely to qualify as they get to make it as they get to know that they get here first."

"But how did you know that this Chester gets to be that serious about it?" Asked Maria. "Ah, I'm surely glad that you asked," said Ponce. "I Was searching for the fountain as I get to find out as they get to notice that I was simply had to make it as he was going to make it as they had to notice that he was going to make it as he was going to get to the fountain first."

"And by 'they', you mean your crew." asked Frieda. "Yes, my crew!" as he continued. "I was separated from my crew years ago, and I've been searching for the fountain by my lonesome as they get to find as they had to make it as they seem to be going left as they had to be make it as they get go to the left, I go right and I happen to find this nice old lady who seem to given me directions to find it, and I did, so I had to protect it ever since."

As he gets to notice it. "Thank you for discovering it all after me," he said as he got the water gun. "It's a shame that I got to use the right idea."

As they got shock. "That doesn't mean that I drank the water, that doesn't mean I woke up 13 again." said Maria. "Okay, it does."

"Yes, and as punishment, I might to let you go younger then 13." said Ponce. "Maria! No!" as Ponce has to give the water gun to a full blast, Rodolfo gets to splashed as he gets landed on the ground and stands up. "What kind of a guy are you-" As he before he finished his question, he was getting younger as he got his head swollen and his body lost his muscles as his he was feeling strange, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, as he gets to lose 10 years and got turn into a 21-year-old.

"All right, now we're talking!" as he gets to stop Ponce, he gives him a blast again as he got though this whole body as bones rattle as he continues to get younger more as he gets smaller, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, got down to 13 years old, same age as his son Manny, his Ex-wife Maria, and was even half older then Frieda, as his Muscles deflate.

"All right Ponce, You Ask for-" as he stopped as he notice his voice got to a teenage sound. "My voice, my voice!" Shouts Rodolfo. "What have you done to me?" "I Happen to punish your ex-wife until you've save her."

"Look at the bright said," Said Maria. "Now you can grow up again, only this time, without ending up to become the White Pandera."

"You're darn right!" as he blasted them both as they get down to their ages, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, they're now 3 years old together."

"Ah, look at us!" said Maria in a higher-pitched voice. "We're Toddlers!"

"Now I'm too young to become the White Pandera anymore!" Said Rodolfo in even a higher-pitched voice.

What's going to happen next?

Find out next chapter in the new year and please make some comments.

A/N:Yeah, this is really the last regular Chapter of 2016 and I hope that you'll get to have a Merry Christmas and a Happy 2017!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:It's the first new chapter of the new year and forgive me about fighting this terrible cold, I believe that this cold since New Year's eve as I get to show that I've been fighting, but I've been better every now and then, so we might get to show that we could be that we're going to show that we might had to go with this chapter, so here we go.

And so, as his parents and best friend are now 3 years old, Manny had to take care of Chester as he gets to show about the business that he was going to show that was going to challenged that it could be that he was going take he pointed his gun to him next.

"Okay El Tigre, you're next to be ceased to exist!" as El Tigre to fly away as he landed on the floor as he gets to notice that he was about to sure that he was going do as he exactly sure that was going to make as he was going to make it as he was hop around as he gets to notice about as he was about to show about the powerful sources Chester has got.

As he got the top of the fountain, Manny shouted "Stop! I Surrender!" As he flip his El Tigre Belt as he got turn back into himself as he gets to see that was he was simply had to surrender.

As he gets to notice that Chester smiled evilly. "See, I knew that you see it my way."

"If I get to deal that my friend and parents are 3-year-olds, I would knew that I get to take care of them and once that you'll get to see, you might get to see that it should be that it get to notice that I will had to be admitting it too."

"Nice try Tigre," Said Chester. "But you'll get to fail that you're going to make it as you're going to be younger too!"

"Dang." said Manny as he thought he gets a nice try.

As they get show that he attacks Manny, the old lady that he and Frieda met earlier had to save him. "Not so fast Chester!" As she came down as they get to show that they get to fight over Manny as they get to fight with her as they slip and fell into the fountain as they given out to a big splash as they went down there.

In the water, the old lady, Chester and Manny get to get younger as they felt like it

As they get to out of the water they stay the same, but not for long.

The Old lady gets younger as she shrinks as her clothes got a little bigger, Manny gets younger too as he get younger as well as Chester as their clothes get a little bigger.

As they stopped, they popped out as they get to see that they came out as babies. "You big meanie!" said Chester in his baby voice. "Why did you made me and the old lady turn into babies? You got turn one too!" As Manny crawled as he looked into his reflection as he was get to be that he was simply see that he saw his face like that before Santana put a scar on him, and he was also going to know that he was going to fight him. "You got to fight him Manny." said the lady who's now a baby. "You must be stopping Chester before it's too late!"

"I've maybe 12 years young to be El Tigre," said Manny in his baby voice. "But I _am_ young enough to stop you!" as Manny gets to show that to hop around as he gets to show that he was going to show that he was simply had to fight off as he gets to punch and kick him as he gets to show that he was going to be simply had to punch him and kick him as he gets to notice that was going to be showing that he was going to fight has he was going to flip over as he gets to punch and kick him some more as he notice that was going to stop him as Chester cried like the baby that he is.

As Manny gets to run over to Chester, he knew that he tied him up and got though the ropes.

"Very good Manny." Said Ponce. "Thanks sir." said Manny in his baby voice. "As your reward, I'm giving you an antidote to the fountain water." as he gives in his water canteen as Manny gets to drink it, and came in an a wobble, he was getting back to his proper age.

"Hey, I'm me again!" surprised Manny.

As he gives out to his friend Frieda and parents, and even the old lady, they had to return back to their proper ages as well.

"Wow, I can't believe that that was fun going though that." said Maria.

"Yeah, tell us Mijo, how did you let Chester to be defeated?" asked Rodolfo.

"Let's just say that I get a _little_ fight with him." said Manny as he laughed heroically.

Later, they had to sure that they get back to it. "Thank you all," she said. "I could believe that he'll have to stay 20 years in order to grow up even."

"Think nothing of it Ma'am, I'll let you know that I might get to be that his parents have already came in to pick him to pick him up."

As they get to get back, Grandpapi had to take some of that antidote and return of his proper age. "Wow, what a trip."

Later at School, Manny gets to show his report about his and Frieda's Fountain Of Youth Report as they get to talk about how much they went though, as the teacher had to choice to give them an A+.

"Wow, an A+ Plus!" said Manny. "I got to say, it was really that happen to be that quite the project that we made, and the best part is, we didn't even get to go Summer School."

"Who said anything about Summer School? We got all the time that we need." as Manny gets to show that he and Frieda had go to the Arcade.

Later that night in her mansion, she was about to get to take a bath after the adventure she had as she gets to open up a bottle as she gets to see that she sniffs out of the bottle as she found out that it has the fountain of youth in it.

She was going to do it, but she put it up of where the shampoo and Conditioner are.

She was going to try to be young again as she pours into the bath and made her younger as she laughs as she enjoys it, but that's another story.

The End

Put comments on the comment box and tell me of what you think of this final chapter.


End file.
